


Of Coffees & Pastries

by candiedillusions



Series: How Bittersweet This Would Taste [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, happy birthday iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/pseuds/candiedillusions
Summary: He savoured the bitter taste on his tongue, the acidity light enough to complement the flavours of the carefully roasted beans. It was no Ebony, but for the very first batch of coffee beans from his crops, they were pretty darn good if he said so himself.The scent of coffee had a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. How on Eos had he survived ten years without this?





	Of Coffees & Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Iggy! ♡ 
> 
> I wasn't gonna write for Iggy's birthday but the enablers at FFXV Writer's discord are bad influences and... my hand slipped. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ignis set down his cup of coffee.

It had been awhile since he last had one. Ten years of darkness, and growing coffee just wasn't a priority for people anymore. Ignis had changed that once the dawned returned.

He savoured the bitter taste on his tongue, the acidity light enough to complement the flavours of the carefully roasted beans. It was no Ebony, but for the very first batch of coffee beans from his crops, they were pretty darn good if he said so himself. 

The scent of coffee had a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. How on Eos had he survived ten years without this? 

“Now that's something I haven’t smelled in ages. Got a cup for me, Iggy?” a gruff voice rang out, as a sleepy Gladio emerged from the bedroom they shared. 

“But of course,” Ignis responded, hands expertly avoiding the scalding spots on the coffee pot to grip the handle. 

He patted the seat next to him, navigating his surroundings like second nature to pour a cup of the delectable treat he'd lovingly cultivated, harvested, roasted and brewed. 

Gladio mulled around the kitchen for a bit, and Ignis could hear the clinking of cutlery, the shuffling of items on the counter, and Gladio’s distinct footsteps padding from the kitchen out to him. 

“Mmm... smells so good,” said Gladio as he swooped down to plant a quick peck on Ignis’ forehead, with Ignis leaning in to the touch instinctively, “The coffee doesn't smell half bad either.”

Ignis could practically hear the smirk in his husband’s voice. 

A clink on the table announced that Gladio had set a plate down in front of him. A whiff of delicious, buttery pastry had Ignis tilting his head curiously, a question on his face. 

“I know you don’t indulge in sweets often, not since... the Dawn,” said Gladio, “but this is a special occasion.” 

“Oh?” said Ignis, truly confused. 

“Knew you'd forget,” said Gladio, taking Ignis’ hands in his, “It’s  _ your _ birthday, dummy.” 

Ignis felt his heart flutter. Damn that man, decades with him still didn’t help still the thumping of his heart whenever he was on the receiving end of one of Gladio’s sweet gestures. Which Gladio made sure happened pretty damn often. 

He leaned into Gladio and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I suppose I could make an exception today,” said Ignis, feeling Gladio smile against his lips. 

Sniffing the air to identify the pastry, Ignis suddenly froze. 

“T-tenebraen tarts?” Ignis’ voice caught in his throat. 

“What? No! It’s a strawberry shortcake, how are you smelling a pastry?” cried Gladio, surprised at how Ignis’ impeccable senses could get something so wrong. 

Ignis shook his head and sniffed the air again. It definitely smelled like strawberries and cream now. How could he have made such a strange mistake? 

Then a little rustling from the open window across the room drew his attention. He turned his head towards it on instinct and stood up, crossing the room in a few quick strides.

Standing there, he felt a cool breeze caress his face, moving over the scars on his eyes, and a familiar scent waft around him. 

Sylleblossoms. 

He smiled, at first a little pained, before it spread over his entire face in spite of himself. A single tear escaped his eyes. 

_ I received your birthday wishes _ , Ignis thought. 

_ Thank you, Noct.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr with the same username!


End file.
